


The Study of Human Anatomy

by Ladywordsmyth



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladywordsmyth/pseuds/Ladywordsmyth
Summary: Never even once did Victor think it odd for him to have no knowledge in the act of carnality. Until Vanessa revealed his secret, he had no reason to feel his lack of knowledge as odd. But now...he realizes this lack and seeks out someone he believes can enlighten him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in season 1, shortly after Vanessa shares that Victor is a virgin during one of her episodes.

Chapter 1:  
Victor Frankenstein was a man of science and fact, he reminded himself for the millionth time. Then why, pray, am I standing at the deviant's door in the middle of a snow fall? He thought to himself.

The air itself was sharp enough to bite it was so frigid and that was without the added frozen white flakes falling steadily. The cold should have given him cause to rethink the trip but it in fact, had not. It had done the opposite and caused the good doctor to quicken his journey across the frozen streets towards his goal. 

Despite the cold and logic, he could not deny that what brought him to the door of Mr. Gray was anything remotely scientific. No. What had him held firmly in its' thrall was more poetry than science. With Vanessa's words ringing in his ears, he found himself unerringly at the home of the only person he knew would give him what he craved. He steadied himself with a deep breathe and knocked. A moment passed before a servant answered the door. 

"Yes. Hello. My name is Doctor Victor Frankenstein. I am here for Mr. Gray."  
The servant raised an eyebrow but allowed him to enter the foyer.  
"Excuse me, Dr. Frankenstein, while I inquire after Mr. Gray."  
The servant was pointedly not allowing him to come further into the house. To be fair, Victor had shown up quite late, well past normal socializing hours. Logically, he knew this, but he could not help himself from coming regardless. 

A few moments later, Mr. Gray himself emerged, dressed in a silken burgundy dressing robe tied at the waist and aught else. His hair was still expertly coiffed so he clearly had not been woken due to his intrusion. His eyes lightened at the sight of the dripping doctor.  
"My dear doctor, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He spoke.  
Victor cleared his throat. "I do apologize if I have intruded on your privacy but there is something I wish to discuss with you." Victor courteously replied. 

Dorian smiled, just a brief curl of his lips, knowingly. 

"Well then. I suppose you had better come in then, doctor."

He turned suddenly, clearly expecting his companion to follow. Victor followed, feeling somewhat foolish now that he was at his destination. 

Dorian led him to a large parlour, dimly lit. The furniature was lushly extravagant and a large fireplace took up a sizeable amount of room along the far wall. The rest of the wall space was taken up by portraits.

There must be hundreds of them. It was certainly an arresting sight. Victor couldn't help but stare wonderingly at them. Who were these people who had forever been immortalized by a painter's deft hand? And why did the illustious Dorian Grey have them so prominently featured in his parlour room? 

The fire was lit and made the room quite comfortable considering the good doctor was still chilled from the outside temperature.

"Please, have a seat by the fire and warm yourself. You look frozen to the bone." He motioned a hand to the large chaise next to the fireplace. 

Victor nodded, greatfully. Mr. Gray chose a seat at a velvet upholstered chair. Sitting in it, even dressed in a robe, Dorian Gray looked every bit the King or Master of the domain. Victor found himself feeling surprisingly small compartively. It it was a new sensation for Victor being that he was almost always the smartest man in most circles. Feeling unequipped was not a sensation often felt in his line of work. 

Dorian waited patiently as Victor struggled with himself. Eventually, victor would be required to speak, but how could he explain his presence? Victor gulped..

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The saga continues...

Victor Frankenstein was not normally one to be caught off guard, but somehow, he had. He found himself entirely out of his element and he didn't care for it. In his every day life, he was often the smartest person in the room. However, sitting alone in the opulent home of the notorious Dorian Gray in the dead of night, he was decidely in new territory for him. 

He was still damp from his trek through the wintery London weather but being placed near the fire was improving his disposition greatly. With the new warmth brought an awareness of the awkward situation. 

Victor had never particularly felt like the most social of creatures, but usually he could at least manage a normal drabble. Not today, it appearred. Watching the way the firelight moved across the sharp lines of Dorian's face had him utterly entranced. His breathe caught. Dorian was almost impossibly beautiful and it left Victor entirely at a loss for words. Luckily, Dorian had no such impediment.

"I find some pleasures worth waiting for, but I must admit, Doctor, your presence here as me utterly puzzled." His eyebrows raised, eyes meeting Victor's over the fire.  
Victor swallowed. "Yes...I see. I do apologize for the late hour but I found myself in need of your expertise."

If it was possible to shock a man like Dorian Gray, he must have done it. 

"Well now you have indeed piqued my interest. I wasn't aware I possessed any knowledge that might be useful in your line of work." He appearred somewhat nonplussed.

"You misunderstand, Mr. Gray, I did not seek your company in relation to my work. The information I seek is of a more...personal nature."

Dorian nodded, briefly waving a hand for Victor to continue his inquiry.

"It is of a somewhat sensitive nature, Mr. Gray, would you allow me to be perfectly candid?" Victor was starting to sweat now, the warmth of the fire intermingling with his embarrassment.

"Indeed? Well if you insist, you may as well call me Dorian." One side of his mouth lifted, a dimple poking through.

Victor flushed. "I...thank you, Mr....I mean, Dorian. You might call me Victor, as well."

"Victor." 

He shivered at the tone Dorian used.  
"You see...Miss Ives happened to have mentioned privately that you had some knowledge regarding the act of sexual congress. She also seemed to imply you had some interest in laying with men. I don't wish to be too indiscreet by admitting to having the same inclination as well. However, ...I happen to also be...untouched." Victor could not believe he was admitting that last bit out loud...but, there it was. 

Dorian pursed his lips, frowning slightly before leaning back in his chair and letting out a soft bark of a laugh.

"My dear, boy...are you...propositioning me?" Dorian said, sounding baffled. To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> Thank you for reading the latest installment. I promise we will get to the smut portion soon, be patient, my loves. Again. Any mistakes are my own as I do not have a beta proofread ny work, so I apologize for any mistakes!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse underneath Dorian's facade...

Chapter 3:  
Victor blushed furiously.  
"I made an inference based on your proclivities, my personal interest and your rather debaucherous reputation. I had rather assumed you would relish the chance to spoil a virgin. Was I mistaken?" Victor's eyebrow raised as he spoke the last question.

"Oh my dearest doctor, you certainly flush a most becoming shade of crimson when you are embarassed." Dorian chuckled, low in his throat. Victor floundered, gesturing with his hands. Somehow, Dorian understood.

"You are correct. I rather do enjoy the company of both men and women, the spoiling of virgins and many other deviant delights. The chance to spoil a man such as yourself, does in fact, intrigue me."

Victor finally released the breath he was holding. "Thank yo-"

Dorian interrupted, asking "I am however, somewhat perplexed as to why you chose me? Was it that I simply fulfilled your needs by being a man who enjoys sex with other men?"

Victor was confused with this line of inquiry. "I...also find your appearance quite pleasing...of course." Dorian nodded finally, satisfied.

"You were not...worried I was not attracted to you...?" He asked, flabbergasted. Dorian looked away, quickly but said nothing.

"Dorian, I confess that I had rather expected you heard such sentiments regularly and assumed you understood the appeal you hold. I know I have never encountered a more beautiful creature in my life. I apologize. I should have started this diatribe by saying as much. I would never have believed you might feel insecure about anything let alone your appearance. I am certain you have heard many people exclaim to the heavens about your beauty...perhaps even from our mutual acquaintances. Never underestimate yourself, Dorian. If anyone ought to feel fear of rejection, it ought to be me as I am not nearly as lovely as you are." 

Victor spoke passionately but avoided eye contact during his little speech. When he finally looked up, Dorian was smiling, somewhat sheepishly. This smile appearred more real than the others, almost sweet. Victor found the change utterly arresting and that he liked this new smile so much more than the rest. For in all Dorian's otherworldly beauty, he was, in fact, still human.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the latest, i appreciate comments and kudos as they feed my inner authoress. Smooches.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to progress to some physicality in this installment. We are almost there, ladies and gents!

Chapter 4:  
Victor had gone quiet. He attempted to cross his legs but quickly uncrossed them; uncomfortable. He had been nervous for fear of rejection before whereas now he was simply unsure how to get to the next part. 

Impossibly, Dorian was interested but now Victor had no knowledge of what came next. He was familiar enough regarding the act of sexual intercourse, at least in theory, but how did one initiate the sexual portion of the evening? Dorian seemed to understand Victor's discomfort. 

"Victor. If I may suggest?"  
Victor eagerly nodded. "Yes, please."  
"You ought to relax and allow me to be your guide. I am rather experienced in this dance and will happily show you the steps. Can I offer you some wine to help you relax?" Dorian offered politely.  
"No thank you, I don't typically drink alcohol."  
"I want this to be comfortable for you so you can enjoy yourself. Would you accept a massage instead?" 

Victor pursed his lips before nodding slightly. He simply could not help his nerves. He had not turned to the needle as it dulled his senses to pleasurable affects. This left him feeling somewhat sweaty and nervous.

"Is there anything else you might require to assist your...nerves?" Dorian said pointedly.  
"How...?" Victor began, ashamed of his habit.  
"I am no stranger to narcotics, though I no longer experiment in using them. However, I have often seen the signs of addiction. It is nothing to be ashamed of. Not in my home, anyways." Dorian explained, smiling slightly at the last.  
"I often use morphine but it dulls my senses so much that I chose not to use the needle."  
"Just the massage then?" Victor nodded gratefully. 

Dorian rose, his silken robe slithered suggestively against bare skin. He came to a stop just behind Victor who was seated on the chaise lounge. A warm hand brushed Victor's shoulders making him tense. 

"Do you mind if I remove your shirt and waistcoat? It will make it much easier." Dorian's voice and breath ruffled the hair on Victor's head and tickled his neck.  
Victor found he couldn't speak, his mouth had gone dry. Instead, he nodded.  
"Thank you." Dorian slowly began removing Victor's clothing carefully, as thoughhe expected Victor to spook easily like a wild beast, tame only to Dorian's own hand. Each article of clothing removed, Victor's chest now bare, Dorian placed a warm palm across his shoulder. 

"Relax, Victor." Dorian whispered.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein our doctor gets his juices flowing, so to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween to everyone but especially for those of you who are fans of the story and have left such nice comments and kudos! This update is for you guys!

For all of Victor's knowledge regarding the human body, most of his insight had been through experimentation on cadavers. He regularly touched the cold, dead innards of the dead but the dead very rarely touched him in return. 

Unfortunatley, this led to Victor being rather uncomfortable and oversensitive to even the most casual of touches from others and Dorian's hands were soft and warm not cold and clammy like those of the dead. Tiny hairs stood on end all over his body, achingly sensitive to Dorian's hands gently massaging his shoulders. 

The act of massage itself could not be considered sexual in nature, it could even be considered similar to a medical act but it felt sexual. Dorian himself was the physical embodiment of sex and being even partially bare near him would feel suggestive. As it was, Dorian was touching him. 

Victor could feel Dorian's breath tickle his back as his fingers effortlessly worked out any tension in his shoulder blades. Victor couldn't help it, he moaned. Dorian made a little "hmmm" in response.

Tension Victor didn't even know he had was coaxed out gently by every deft squeeze of Dorian's long fingers. At this point, Dorian leaned down and whispered into Victor's ear "I think we ought to take this to my bed chamber, hmm?" A hot puff of moist air blew into Victor's ear from Dorian's breath. Dorian's lips brushed his earlobe making Victor shiver. Dorian nuzzled behind his earlobe, chuckling.

Victor could feel his face rushing with blood...and other places best not mentioned. He started to squirm, uncomfortable with this new feeling. Dorian placed one last gentle kiss to his throat before pulling away. Victor looked up as Dorian came around to face him, an arm stretched out. A question, an invitation, one Victor felt helpless not to accept. 

Victor took his hand, grasping it firmly. Dorian's eyes sparkled when he smiled, those dimples tugging at heartstrings. He was pulled to his feet easily. Dorian switched the hold so they were holding hands, almost like young lovers. He tugged gently, coaxing Victor to follow him. What else could he do? He followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger... the next update will be NSFW, I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thus begins the smut portion with our dear doctor finally alone in Dorian's bedchamber. Sinfulness abounds.

Dorian's bedchamber was just as opulent as the rest of his home. Lavish, silken sheets and velvet armchairs. Very different from his own, meager apartments.   
Victor was no stranger to wealth, he simply chose to use his own earnings for scientific endeavors...and for his morphine vice. 

Decadence was lost on him for the most part. The only reason he savored it now was that unlike other wealth, Dorian's felt so suggestive as though everything in this room was meant to incite pleasure unlike any other. The colors alone were deep lush crimsons and suggested fiercely of carnality and base urges. All of which was new for Victor. Vice was anathema, with exception to the needle. 

Food was only fuel for his machinations, morning erections were dispensed with quickly and firmly and other such base desires were quietly ignored. Only today had he decided to dispense with such notions and deep dive into this new debauchery and all it's flavors. He worried as he had a propensity to become addicted but rationalized that whether he wished it or not, Dorian would bore of him and move on as was his typical inclination. Victor would have simply no other choice but to do the same.

Dorian stood in front of him, patiently waiting for Victor to return to himself. Dorian's eyes caught his own, stepping forward, closing the distance between them. Holding his gaze, Dorian pulled the tie on his robe, allowing it to fall open, framing his his lightly blushed paleness. Victor was helpless not to trail his eyes down every lush inch of him. 

All of him perfect, hairless and completely unmarred. No scars or flaws perceptible to the eye. Victor continued to trail his gaze further south to Dorian's gloriously stiff prick. Even his organ was long, slender and lovely to the eye. The tip glistened with readiness. This would embarass most, but Dorian simply stared back, unashamed by his body's obvious evidence of lust.

Victor stood there watching him for only moments but could have stood there simply looking for hours. If he weren't so self-conscious of himself, he may have done so. As it was, being bare-chested near such beauty was terrifying. His own chest was lightly dusted with hair the same darkness as the hair on his head. He felt disheveled, unshaven, and unworthy next to Dorian who could never be considered such. 

Before he could rethink this decision (Dorian must have sensed he was wavering in his decision), Dorian took the situation further and stepped close, bare chests touching. For a man who appeared to be chiselved from a block of marble, Dorian was actually warm to the touch. His skin still carried the pleasant warmth from the fire in the parlour, like sun warmed stone. 

Victor's breath caught and he cleared his throat awkwardly.   
"Courage, doctor, we are nearly there. Breathe." Dorian whispered the last, finally touching his lips to Victor's. His mouth was warm and soft. Victor froze, stuttered, and finally kissed him back clumsily. He surged forward slightly but Dorian pulled back, gently caressing Victor's shoulders. 

The kiss was exquisite and slow. Dorian's mouth parted slightly, his tongue attempting to enter Victor's. He was so surprised by the action that his mouth opened enough for Dorian's tongue to slip inside his mouth. This sensation was not unpleasant, simply wet and intimate. Dorian's tongue curled around his own, coaxing Victor further into the dance. When Victor finally got the hang of it ( he always was a very apt pupil) he found he enjoyed the new sensations thoroughly.

Somehow, without Victor's notice, Dorian had undone his trousers onehanded and let them fall to his ankles. Victor pulled back slightly from the kisses to step out of his trousers completely. When he looked up, Dorian was staring openly, enjoying the view. 

Victor blushed slightly, pleased. He knew he was a very slight man, not strong and muscled like some. Dorian slid a hand down his flanks, feeling the newly exposed flesh. Victor's cock leapt, hard and aching for Dorian's hands. Dorian chuckled low in his throat, enjoying Victor's responses.   
"Doctor, one must be patient. We will get there soon, love, I promise."

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger but this chapter would have been way too long if I hadn't cut it in half and I didn't want to cut it down to basics either. Their lovemaking ought to be langourous as well as debaucherous. I promise the next update asap!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our beloved doctor is given a lesson in sexual congress by a most accomplished tutor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here there be smut, enter at thine own risk.

Victor found himself fully bare, open to the view of likely the handsomest man of his aquaintance; Dorian Gray. Dorian's eyes were alight with arousal and mischief, his dimples popping free. 

Victor found himself entirely in the hands of an ephemeral beauty, a man who was both boyish and wise simultaneously.  
Dorian eyes sparkled impishly while his hands wandered and petted Victor's flanks. 

Even naked, Dorian's beauty commanded attention. Victor's own hands caressed Dorian's supple frame, seemingly without Victor's consent. Dorian drew Victor's gaze with a simple touch of his hand to Victor's chin. Certain that he held Victor's full attention, he slowly knelt before him, never losing eye contact. 

Victor felt the rush of embarassment knowing that Dorian was eye-level with his aching erection but Dorian barely paid it any notice. Instead he held Victor's gaze in his thrall while continuing to caress Victor's legs and hips. 

Dorian let out a breath, the moist air hitting Victor's flushed cock and he shivered almost violently. Dorian made a soft "hmmm," wetting his lips.  
"Victor, if at any point should you wish to stop, you need only say so." Dorian reassured.  
"I promise I want anything you have to give. Even this...just this...is intoxicating." Victor croaked, embarassed by his neediness. 

Dorian rewarded him with a dimpled grin before palming Victor's heavy sack. Victor nearly choked, the feeling was so strangely arousing. Dorian chuckled, the cadence suggesting more was to come. Dorian slid his other hand up Victor's inner thigh, finally circling Victor's hard shaft. Dorian gave a few lazy strokes, teasingly. 

Victor's hips thrust forward awkwardly, by sheer instinct. Dorian caught one thrust with his mouth, wetly supping at the tip. The moist heat was intense and Victor mewled, needy. Dorian hummed happily, finally earning his prize. 

Dorian began bobbing his head forward and back, his lips and tongue dragging along Victor's heated length. The sensation was so new and felt so intimate to Victor, he nearly pulled away before finally relaxing and enjoying it. Letting go of his inhibitions, Victor finally allowed himself to enjoy the view of Dorian completely debauching himself on his knees before him.

Dorian felt the change in Victor and was finally able to relax himself, enjoying the act once more. Dorian relaxed his throat muscles and took Victor deeper into his mouth. Victor groaned rawly, nearly losing himself right then. Victor carded his hand through Dorian's soft locks, wanting to see the enjoyment on Dorian's cherubic face as Victor released, for he knew it would be soon. 

"Dorian. I...I am nearly there..." Victor stuttered, giving Dorian a chance to move away. Instead, Dorian moaned, Victor felt the vibration straight on his cock, like it was a lightning rod. Dorian began to bob his head in earnest, one hand still caressing Victor's testicles, now flushed and higher up. 

Dorian's other hand manged to find its' way to Victor's backside, firmly grasping a buttock. One finger moved slightly, tickling the crack between his buttocks. Victor nearly choked at the new sensation being paired with Dorian's mouth on his cock. The sensations built to a feverpeak and Victor found himself spending himself loudly into Dorian's waiting mouth. 

He might have felt embarassment had Dorian not moaned at the salty flavor, swallowing his spend. Dorian stood, finally, a finger delicatley removing a small drop of semen from his lip before licking the digit clean. It was the most deliciously deviant thing Victor had ever seen. He swayed, totally in Dorian's thrall. He was effectively altered, now Dorian's creature, eagerly awaiting command from his master.

Dorian stepped forward, touching chests, both of them sticky with sweat. He leaned in, holding Victor's gaze as long as possible before closing them and touching their lips together. Dorian's lips were swollen and soft. They kissed, almost chastely before Dorian deepend the kiss. 

Victor's mouth opened easily, giving himself over to Dorian with little effort. This kiss had a slightly salty flavor, which was new. When Victor realized he was tasting his own release on Dorian's mouth, he shivered with arousal. His spent member twitched, trying to regain its' earlier fullness. Dorian pulled back slightly to which Victor made a small dissapointed sound.  
"Shhh...hush now, love." 

Victor huffed before falling silent. Victor looked longingly downward, seeing Dorian's almost painfully erect cock. The sight alone had him licking his lips in preparation.  
"I could..I could suck you too.." Victor croaked.  
Dorian chuckled laviciously.  
"Oh I bet you could...eager for it, are you?"  
Dorian dipped his finger in the slick of his own pre-ejaculate, capturing a small amount on his long index finger. Dorian quickly popped his slicked finger into Victor's open mouth. 

Victor moaned, closing his mouth around the digit. He sucked the finger clean, tasting Dorian's flavor and wanting more. Dorian watched Victor debauch himself, his face echoing Victor's own excitement. Dorian finally removed his finger from Victor's wet heat before grinning slightly.

"Perhaps later I will take you up on that offer but not yet or I will release myself too soon. For now, I want to feel you release yourself around me. Only then will I release myself deep inside you. I want that so, so much. Do you want that too?"  
Victor shivered violently, blood rushing to his cock with renewed interest.  
"Yes..." Victor hissed.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued interest in this story. I appreciate your comments and kudos soooo much, so thank you. I apologize for any mistakes, they are my own as I self-edit. Stay tuned, there will be ONE more chapter and then we should have reached the end.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our two boys complete eachother fully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does switch voices early on, but then stays as Victor's. This is the steamiest chapter yet and the final installment. Enjoy.

Victor:  
Victor's breath was heavy, his gaze intent on the devilish beauty before him. Even after spending himself once, he found himself on edge once again, standing on a precipice waiting to jump. To let himself go, to fully dive headfirst into the promise Dorian Grey offered.

Dorian:  
However eager he may be, Dorian's face revealed nothing. Dorian had learned quite early on in his long life that pleasures ought to be savoured and this tryst was no different. 

Or was it? Debauching a virgin was not a new sensation for Dorian, though it was rare. No. What felt different was the person he took to his bed. Victor Frankenstein, a doctor, a scholar; so young but with so many secrets and pains visible in his eyes if one were only to look for them. Victor was a kindred spirit in that sense. 

Where Dorian sought amusement, Victor sought knowledge. Both of them young and old, forever trapped in a fleshy vessel barely large enough for all the information contained within. So few people or experiences were new, but something about Victor felt new. 

Dorian inhaled sharply, recognizing the real potential for love. Dorian had loved so few, all of them long gone, he barely realized the feeling for what it was. Victor himself held so many secrets and woes, Dorian could feel the possibility of being able to share his own secret; the one that had been a death sentence for others. Like poor Angelique, for even she, filled with secrets of her own, could not accept his darkness. Perhaps this new boy...could give him what he wanted above all else; connection.

Victor:  
Victor waited, silently. Dorian appearred lost in thought as he has gone silent and unmoving. Victor marveled at Dorian's statuesque figure.

"Michelangelo should have painted you instead." Victor whispered, almost in spite of himself.

Dorian: Dorian snapped out of his reverie at Victor's words. While Dorian was lost in his imagination, Victor had clearly been admiring the view. Victor's erection had returned and he was clearly ready for anything Dorian desired. Dorian smiled, surprisingly touched.

Victor: Dorian carefully laid himself down on the bed, holding eye contact with Victor, clearly inviting him to join. He swallowed and jerkily followed, unable to refuse. He slid across the sheets to lay prone next to Dorian, inviting him in for a kiss. That one kiss became several and they lazily enjoyed each other's mouths for sometime. 

Soon the kisses became heated and desperate, Victor moaned into Dorian's mouth, caressing soft skin and he surged forward. Dorian pulled away slightly and Victor whined at the loss. 

Dorian chuckled softly, "shhh just a moment." 

He leaned over to remove a small bottle from his dresser drawers. Dorian leaned over Victor then, dripping some of the liquid onto his hands. Victor blushed, finally understanding that it was oil. Dorian chuckled again, this time at Victor's embarassment.

"Embarassment, Doctor? You needn't be, not with me." 

Dorian briefly stroked down Victor's erection and he lost all embarassment, the blood leaving his cheeks to go further south.  
"Yes..." Victor hissed.  
Dorian had other plans it appearred, his hands grazed over his testicles and went even further. Victor was shocked senseless when he felt the first finger tease his opening, warm and slick. The sensation was new but oddly pleasurable. 

Dorian simply rubbed before dipping one fingertip inside. Victor gasped, surprised. Dorian waited, allowing Victor to become acclimated and relax. Victor breathed harshly, trying to relax, knowing that Dorian knew what he was doing. 

Victor finally relaxed into the sensation and started moving himself on Dorian's finger, silently asking for more. Dorian growled, finally slipping his finger in all the way. The slight burn was odd, not painful, but the fullness was arousing. Dorian began a slow forward, almost a "come hither," motion inside him, stretching him open.

Quickly, a second finger joined the first. Victor moaned openly now, the stretch and glide now undeniably pleasurable. Dorian's fingers moved slightly quicker, deeper until he touched upon a spot so pleasurable Victor groaned loudly.  
"Oh god, Dorian... Yes...Do that again...Yes." he breathed out frantically. 

Dorian began thrusting his fingers insistently against, what was most assuredly, his prostate. Victor thrusted himself down against Dorian's fingers eagerly now, his hole contracting and stretching, searching for more. More sensation, more fingers, just...more. He must have said as much because Dorian added a third finger.  
"Yes, more..." he strained, sweating and aroused beyond belief.  
His cock leaked openly, pre-ejaculate making it glisten with readiness. Dorian was no better off, he had a slight sheen to his chest, his cock leaping each time Victor cried out. Victor reached a hand up, tucking hair behind Dorian's ear before touching their lips together.  
"I want you, Dorian" he mumbled against his lips. Dorian groaned, still thrusting his fingers foward.  
"Are you certain you're ready?"  
"Yes, Dorian. I want to feel you inside me. I want you to fill me completely..." Victor nodded eagerly. 

Dorian gave one final prod against Victor's prostate before removing his fingers. Dorian began rubbing the oil over his own erection, readying himself. "Lay on your stomach, love." Dorian instructed.  
Victor complied eagerly, tilting his backside in the air, spreading his legs wide. Dorian groaned, grasping Victors cheeks and pulling them apart. He coaxed Victor up slightly so he was on his knees. Dorian purred, eyeing Victor's hole all stretched and wet. Dorian grazed his erection over it gently, just dragging himself against Victor's opening.

"Breathe, love" Dorian whispered before slipping the tip of his cock in.  
Victor inhaled, willing himself to relax at the intrusion. "Keep going."  
Dorian complied, slowly inching his way in until he was flush against him from behind. "Yes..You feel amazing, Victor." Dorian said, leaning forward till he was almost draped over him from behind.  
Dorian began nibbling his neck and leaving moist kisses on his shoulders before moving his hips slowly, in a gyrating grind. Victor quickly learned the motions and moved with him, moaning at the heat and fullness. 

Dorian's finger had been amazing, but this, this was incredible. Despite having already released himself once, Victor again found himself edging towards another. Dorian thrust against his prostate causing them both the moan and move quicker.  
"That's it, love, move with me, harder..." dorian pulled out further before pounding back in.

Victor groaned hard. Dorian kep up this new pace of slow and hard causing Victor to babble incoherently.

"Deeper...harder...faster...yes..."  
Dorian groaned rawly and fully unleashed himself. Pounding into Victor, gripping his hips tightly. Victor felt the edge approaching and knew Dorian must be nearly there as well. Dorian slid one hand lower, grasping Victor's leaking cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

Victor was so surprised he was unable to tell Dorian he was coming before he was spilling hot into Dorian's palm. His hole spasmed against Dorian's cock and Dorian moaned loudly, pumping his hips forward a few times before he groaned out "oh fuck, Victor..." and released himself into Victor's pulsing heat. 

They both leaned forward, Dorian barely holding himself up. His cock was softening inside until he finally slipped out. Dorian let out a breath, spent and rolled over so Victor could breathe.

"You are no longer a virgin, Doctor. Do you feel different?"

Victor turned over on his side, facing Dorian. The aftershocks had barely worn off and he was feeling warm and languid. He could tell Dorian was giving him space now that he had achieved his goal but Victor found that he needed none and cuddled close. Victor placed a hand over Dorian's heart, surprising them both.

"Everything is different now." He whispered, kissing Dorian sweetly. Dorian's hand grasped Victor's firmly, holding it against him and he kissed Victor back, mouth swollen and wet.

"Stay." Dorian whispered against his lips. Victor was delighted, surprised to be asked. Dorian was notoriously not the type to have re-occuring partners, known for seeking out the new and different.

"Why would you want me to stay? No one ever gets to stay..." Victor whispered.  
"You are not no one. Please." The last was forced out roughly.  
Victor could not have been more surprised. He doubted Dorian had ever had to say "please" in his life, let alone for company. His heart swelled with the knowledge.

Victor nodded his assent and Dorian relaxed. They fell asleep almost immediately after, facing eachother and limbs intertwined perfectly and no longer alone.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the conclusion to the story!

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes, the story was un-beta'd as I am new. Thank you for reading, more to come!


End file.
